


and if you can't run to save yourself

by anotherwesternvampire



Category: The Master (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hypnosis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma Recovery, almost all of this is about trauma because freddie has been #hurt, and we all know everything in his brain turns into sex even if he doesn't want it to, i wanted to write a processing session because the dialogue is so quick and fun, mentions of rape/non-con, this is just a processing session about trauma, this is super short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwesternvampire/pseuds/anotherwesternvampire
Summary: “Does it frighten you that you can’t control your dreams?”“Sometimes.”(or: freddie gets processed and digs up some trauma he'd hoped was buried.)
Kudos: 2





	and if you can't run to save yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't something i would normally bother publishing since it's so short and dark, but god knows i live to populate obscure fandoms. definitely trigger warnings for talk of incest, rape/non-con, and freddie's fucked up brain turning everything into sex. this isn't slash but i threw in a couple lines that could be certainly be interpreted that way, so go for it if you'd like to!
> 
> (fun fact: this is actually my second fic for an obscure fandom centered around a paul thomas anderson film. i guess that's becoming a pattern of mine lmao)
> 
> title from "[the childcatcher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GoCtp7qM0c)" by patrick wolf, which shares many TWs with this fic.

“Do you have control over your sexual urges?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have control over your sexual urges?”

There was a pause this time. “Yes.”

“Do you have control over your sexual urges?” The Master stared straight into his eyes, unblinking. Freddie shivered but did not blink.

“No.”

“How old were you when you first had intercourse with your aunt?”

“17.”

“What was her name?”

“Aunt Bertha.”

“Was it your first time?”

“No.”

“Did you force yourself on her?”

“No.”

“Did she force herself onto you?”

“No.”

“Were you drunk?”

“Yes.”

“Was she drunk?”

“No.”

“Has anyone ever forced themselves onto you?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Some assholes in the Navy.”

“Do you have nightmares about it?”

“No.”

“Do you have nightmares about it?”

“Sometimes.”

“Have you ever fantasized about forcing yourself onto someone?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you fantasized about someone forcing themselves onto you?”

Hesitation. “No.”

“Have you ever fantasized about someone forcing themselves onto you?”

“Once, I guess.”

“In the fantasy, was it the men who did it to you in the Navy?”

“No.”

“Was it a man or a woman?”

“Man.”

“Was it someone you knew?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you want them to do that to you?”

“I didn’t. I couldn’t control it.”

“Was it in a dream?”

“Yes.”

“Was it recent?”

“Yes.”

“Does it bother you to remember?”

“A little bit.”

“Does it frighten you that you can’t control your dreams?”

“No.”

“Does it frighten you that you can’t control your dreams?”

“Sometimes.”

“Would you like to learn how?”

“Yes.”

“Close your eyes. Come back to me.” _Click._ “That’s all.”


End file.
